If Only
by Busshunter
Summary: 'Alguien dijo que la vida es aquello que nos pasa mientras estamos distraídos en otras cuestiones. Lo cierto es que la vida es todo los que nos ocurre, desde el día en que nacimos hasta el segundo preciso en el que dejamos de respirar...' Basada en la película 'If Only', por favor, denle una oportunidad a esta historia, es la primera que escribo sobre Brittana! Thanks XX
1. Introducción

**Hola a todoos! Bueno espero que esta historia les guste, les comento que está basada en la película 'If Only' o, 'Antes de que termine el día'... es mi primer historia sobre Brittana asi que les pido que me den una oportunidad y sean buenos conmigo :$ Ojalá les guste... **

* * *

_**''Alguien dijo que la vida es aquello que nos pasa mientras estamos distraídos en otras cuestiones. Lo cierto es que la vida es todo los que nos ocurre, desde el día en que nacimos hasta el segundo preciso en el que dejamos de respirar. Sin embargo, las obligaciones y preocupaciones cotidianas no dejan tiempo ni espacio para ocuparnos de lo que verdaderamente nos interesa y disfrutamos.''**_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

-Mmmmm Britt… -protesto aún con los ojos cerrados. Hace varios minutos que mi querida novia, Brittany Susan Pierce, no deja de darme besos a lo largo de mi espalda y mordisqueándome la oreja para lograr despertarme. Dios. Sé que es la chica más dulce, honesta, hermosa y sexy que pudiese existir en este planeta pero hay veces que ella puede llegar a ser algo molesta. Sé que no lo hace apropósito, es su manera de ser y así la adoro, pero hay varios momentos en que me pregunto por qué ella se toma la vida de manera tan relajante y con falta de seriedad. Claro, aclaremos que ella simplemente es una bailarina, mejor dicho… una excelente bailarina, y que al ya poseer desde el vamos ese talento… ella no necesita esforzarse ni nada para mejorar o merecer un trabajo. En cambio, desde mi postura, yo debo poner a mis neuronas en constante movimiento y estimularlas para que me produzcan brillantes ideas para negociar con clientes internacionales, sino mi vida se va en ruinas.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, San ¿Lo sabes? –Britt me susurra al oído mientras sus manos comienzan a rondar por mi cuerpo, desconcentrándome de mis pensamientos y logrando que mi cerebro vaya despertándose.

-Britt, son sólo un par de semanas… -digo soltando un gran suspiro al notar que mi novia está bastante sensible por el simple hecho de que dentro de unos días voy a tener que viajar por asuntos de negocios. Son sólo un par de semanas y es realmente necesario que asista a esas reuniones porque es la única forma de atrapar clientes y así conseguir dinero. Nada de otro mundo ¿Verdad? Digo, todas las personas adultas tienen que enfrentarse a estas cosas… negocios, gastos, servicios, viajes… son cosas de la vida.

-Pero parecerán una eternidad… -mi chica rubia me susurra obligándome a que gire sobre la cama para poder mirarla. Al enfrentarme a esos preciosos ojos azules que estaban algo rojizos queriendo soltar unas lágrimas, y al ver cómo su labio inferior ocultaba al superior, hizo que me inclinara para besarla. Puede ser muy sensible, pero aun así me puede –además … ¿Quién va a vigilar que Lord Tubbington no fume más marihuana con sus amigos mientras yo no esté en casa? Es capaz de armar una réplica de la película Project X –Britt me dice seriamente y es inevitable no sonreír ante su ingenuidad. Una de las cosas que más me atraparon y adoro de ella, es esa ingenuidad que poseen los niños. Uno cuando crece, madura y pasan los años, se encuentra con miles de personas que sólo van a competir contigo y querer destruirte o simplemente envidiarte y transmitirte mala energía durante todo el día. Ella es una dentro de ese millón, que posee esa pureza en su alma, inocencia y honestidad, lo cual logró que volviese a confiar en otra persona.

-Ugghhh, ven aquí –le digo atrayendo nuestros cuerpos para poder besarla apasionadamente y quitarla esa preocupación que se estaba apoderando de ella. Siempre odié verla así –deja de preocuparte Britt-Britt… los días van a pasar tan rápido que cuando menos te lo esperes ya estaré de nuevo aquí –le sonrío mirándola a los ojos para que creyera en mis palabras. Al ver cómo se formaba una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, vuelvo a besarla mientras me coloco arriba de ella para hacerla olvidar de todo y que se focalice en el hoy, en el presente.

**BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP BIP**

-Oh mierda! –grito al escuchar el reloj que anoche había configurado. Hoy tenía una de mis reuniones más importantes de mi vida, en donde tenía que demostrar mi habilidad y mi capacidad para convencer a varios comerciantes de aceptar una oferta de trabajo. Mi jefe me había concedido este lugar apostando toda su fe en mí, por lo tanto no podía defraudarlo en lo absoluto.

-San! Te dije que dejaras de decir esas cosas! –Brittany me corregía mientras se sentaba en la cama observándome cómo yo comenzaba a caminar desesperadamente por la habitación buscando mi ropa.

-Tengo que vestirme y ensayar mi presentación y-

-Ignorando a tu novia que se encuentra desnuda en tu propia cama? –Brittany me interrumpe y puedo darme cuenta que estaba sexualmente frustrada. Ugh. Detesto cuando pasan estas cosas porque tengo que, o complacer a mi novia y defraudar a mi trabajo o viceversa, y en este preciso momento no podría arruinar mi futuro. Britt debería comprenderlo, pero muchas veces suele ser muy caprichosa –Solo dame dos segundos y ven aquí –escucho movimientos en la cama y me di cuenta que ella se estaba acercando hacia a mí.

Dicho y hecho.

-Britt!-

-Quédate ahí y no te atrevas a mover tu sexy trasero –la rubia me había tirado en la cama y enseguida salió corriendo hacia el cambiador. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? Observé mi reloj y solamente me quedaba una hora para alistarme y salir corriendo hacia el edificio. No puedo retrasarme, y Brittany me está poniendo nerviosa. Suspiré irritadamente y me estiré sobre la cama tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

-Brittany… por favor estoy llegando tarde a esa reunión y esta vez realmente no puedo permitir que suceda… va gente muy importante a nivel mundial y la primer regla es la puntualidad y si- me quedo muda al ver a mi novia enfrente de mí vistiendo un precioso saco negro que le quedaba absolutamente sexy.

-Te gusta? Vi que lo estabas admirando mucho el otro día en la avenida y decidí regalártelo –Brittany me informó dulcemente provocando que mi corazón se acelerara un poco y dejándome boquiabierta cuando se quitó el saco quedándose completamente desnuda, a solo dos pasos de mí.

-Vas a decir algo? –ella ya sabía que me tenía completamente cautivada bajo su seducción y belleza y se reía al ver cómo mi mente luchaba contra la moral, que me decía que debía ir a trabajar, y mi parte salvaje y sexual, que gritaba por tomarla y hacerle gritar mi nombre allí mismo.

-Estás en graves problemas Miss. Pierce –le digo con mi voz un poco más ronca acercándome para devorarle la boca y colocarla en la cama. Sus piernas inmediatamente se enroscaron en mi cintura y soltó un gemido cuando comencé a mordisquear su largo cuello. Dios. ¿Por qué me puede tanto? ¿Por qué soy tan débil ante ella? Nunca me gustó mostrar debilidad ante las personas, pero ella tiene algo que hace que me olvide de estas cosas y continúe cayendo en su red.

**BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP BIP**

-¿Qué? –Brittany pregunta con frustración al ver que me estaba alejando de ella para mirar la hora y apagar la alarma.

-En media hora debo estar lista –le informo y escucho su suspiro de malhumor –tú sabes lo importante que es esta reunión para mí Britt y más aún si sale bien –le digo con culpabilidad en mi voz.

-Santana –Brittany volvió a acercarse a mí para retomar lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero volví a alejarme y rechazarla. Le pido comprensión, sólo eso. ¿Tan difícil es? Ambas necesitamos del trabajo para vivir, y ella debe aprender que no todo se trata de sexo.

-Britt… entiéndeme –le digo mientras vuelvo a colocarle el saco que me había regalado para cubrir su cuerpo, sino así nunca me iba a focalizar en que yo debía prepararme e irme a la reunión.

-Sabes, estaba pensando que cuando cierres el contrato con ellos podrías tomarte unas vacaciones y sería el momento perfecto para ir a Ohio –Brittany me decía mientras me perseguía y se colgaba de mí para impedir que comenzara a bañarme. ¿A caso estaba loca? Yo no puedo de disponer de mis vacaciones, ese asunto lo maneja mi jefe y me las da cuando él puede… nada es fácil. ¿Por qué no puede entender eso?

-Brittany –le digo con tono ya de cansada de hablar de siempre lo mismo. Sé que hace dos años que estamos juntas y que todavía no conocí a su familia, lo que para ella significa muchísimo, pero yo prefiero todavía no hacerlo. Me da pánico. ¿Y si nuestra relación no resultaría dentro de unos años? Yo habría viajado en vano. Prefiero hacerlo cuando la situación se encuentre más estable, y digamos que… sinceramente no parece estarlo.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo a la boda de mi mamá –Brittany me dijo mirándome a los ojos, agarrándome fuerte del cuello para que le prestara atención –podrías conocer a todos –me dijo susurrando y mostrando esos ojos azules suplicantes. Decidí concentrarme en colocar la temperatura perfecta para mi ducha e ignorar lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

-No irás ¿Verdad? –pude escuchar su tristeza en su voz y evité su mirada nuevamente. '¿Te piensas que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana?', tenía ganas de decirle enojada, pero sabía que si soltaba esa agresividad iba a provocar que llorara y sería peor. Así que suspiré y traté de controlar mis impulsos.

-No puedo disponer de mis días de vacaciones, intenté hacerlo pero no lo logré… deberías entenderlo –le dije algo dura, pero era lo único que podía decirle honestamente.

-Está bien –escuché un susurro algo quebrado y luego unos pasos demasiados rápidos que se retiraban del baño. Ugh. A veces creo que estoy con una niña adolescente y no con una persona de veinticinco años. Decidí ir a buscarla y disculparme, no me gusta que estemos peleadas.

-Siento no poder ir a Indiana contigo –me disculpo.

-Es Ohio! –Brittany me grita con más furia y me dieron ganas de golpear mi propia cara.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Tú sabes como soy con respecto a la memoria Britt-Britt –le digo tratando de que se relajara un poco y pudiera olvidar esto –ya podré conocer a tu madre en la próxima boda –digo no pudiendo suprimir mi ironía, Brittany me había dicho que ya iba por su quinta boda.. así que supuse que esta no iba a ser su último casamiento. Pero… algo cambió en la rubia cuando sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en mí con un brillo especial. Oh, mierda. ¡Por qué siempre empeoro las cosas! Ahora nose qué le voy a decir para que no se largue a llorar y no se enoje del todo conmigo.

-Britt-Britt, perdóname… no quise decir eso –no pude completar mi frase porque al instante tenía a Brittany colgada de mí besándome ferozmente. ¿Qué mierda?

-¡Nuestra boda! –ella gritaba de felicidad continuando con los besos y lágrimas que fluían sobre sus mejillas. Yo en cambio me había petrificado. 'Oh no, oh nono, nononono', mi mente no dejaba de negarse lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! Mierda! ¡Por qué no puedo callarme la boca de una buena vez! Ahora ella cree que nos vamos a casar. ¿Cómo pudo imaginarse eso si yo le había dicho millones de veces que no creía en el matrimonio? Ahora iba a ser completamente difícil decirle que lo había mal interpretado, iba a romper su ilusión y…. nose qué hacer.

Dios Santo ayúdame.

-¡Te amo! ¡Voy a llamar a mamá para contarle la novedad! ¡Se va a poner contentísima! –Britt me dio un último beso y salió corriendo a buscar el teléfono y llamar a su madre. Yo no me podía mover. Estaba congelada y no podía reaccionar. Dios. Miré mi reloj y casi me dio un infarto. Ya debía estar bañada. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todo lo que había sucedido en estos minutos y así tratar de concentrarme en la reunión. Luego iba a tener que lidiar con todo esto, pero primero lo primero.

* * *

-¿Britt? –la llamo al escuchar que la música estaba increíblemente fuerte y no me dejaba concentrar en mi ensayo, de cinco segundos, para el discurso que tenía que dar. Me dirijo hacia la cocina y la observo bailar al ritmo de la música mientras hacía el desayuno. Nunca la había visto tan feliz ni bailar de esta manera. Sentí una presión en mi pecho, culpa. Tarde o temprano tenía que decirle que no era verdad.

-Oh! San, quieres desayuno? –su voz tan dulce me iluminaba el alma. Miré mi reloj y vi que sólo me quedaban quince minutos –Hey! No me importa qué tan grande sea tu junta, tú vas a comer –ella me ordenó mientras comenzaba a prepararme el desayuno.

-Perdón, pero no tengo tiempo –

-Ouch! –su grito me interrumpió y vi que se había quemado con la cafetera. Enseguida caminé para observar su quemadura -¡Dios, que torpe soy! -Brittany se quejaba mientras yo fui a buscar hielo para aliviar su dolor.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto y ella asintió con una tierna sonrisa. Me incliné para besar sus suaves y finos labios y luego me sobresalté. Me acordé que ya debía salir rumbo al edificio en donde se hacía la reunión.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debo irme ya –le informo mientras busco el saco negro que me había regalado hoy.

-Te acompaño

* * *

-Algún día, al tener acceso a la genética.. será más fácil que obtener un crédito. Ese conocimiento nos da el poder para alterar el destino –trato de recordar mi discurso ignorando cómo Brittany me miraba con su ceño fruncido no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Alterar el destino? –ella me preguntó quitándome la concentración. Ugh, Dios… ahora no Brittany -¿De verdad crees en eso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –le digo mientras trataba de leer un poco más de mi discurso que llevaba dentro de mi carpeta. Frenamos en una esquina esperando que el semáforo nos diera en verde y así poder cruzar la calle.

-En los próximos cincuenta años –intenté explicarle a lo que mi proyecto se refería pero ella saltó con otra cosa.

-Las personas seguirán muriendo… seguirá lloviendo cuando ya lavaste tu auto y los nietos de Lord Tubbington seguirán con su tribu de marihuana –tuve que contener mi risa ante lo que acababa de decir –Tú sabes que eso está fuera de tu control y lo único que puedes controlar son tus decisiones … como casarte conmigo –ella hablaba y siguió caminando contentamente dejándome a mí nuevamente congelada en la mitad de la calle. Mierda. El casamiento. Mierda. El ruido de la bocina de un auto logró volverme a la realidad y corrí hacia donde ella estaba.

-Si tú lo dices… -digo en voz baja y cuando ella me iba a responder un joven pasó a su lado y la empujó.

-Perdón! –el chico gritó y cuando Brittany le iba a responder seguramente 'no hay problema', la interrumpí yo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota! –le grité furiosa y Brittany me tomó del brazo tratando de hacerme callar.

-¡Santana! Fue un accidente… no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que sucede algo… debes ser más amable con la gente… -ella me reclamaba aunque sabía que nunca iba a lograr cambiar eso de mí. Es mi personalidad, y ¿Qué?

-Me tengo que ir-le digo mirando el reloj –nos vemos esta noche en Tranta a las siete, ¿Sí? Adiós –le iba a dar un beso cuando veo que se aleja.

-Esta noche a las siete? Bromeas, verdad?

-Erm… no, por qué? -¿Por qué debería bromear? No entiendo nada.

-Mi baile –cuando ella me dijo casi me quería morir. Me había olvidado completamente de su baile –el cual estuve preparando desde hace tres años con mi club … ¿Te suena?–me informó y llevé una de mis manos a mi frente tratando de pensar qué podía decirle.

-Sí, no lo olvidé es…

-Esta noche, a las siete –sus ojos mostraban decepción y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Soy de lo peor, lo siento muchísimo Britt-Britt… no puedo creer que haya hecho esto… es que –

-La reunión –ella me interrumpió y me dio una sonrisa falsa para tratar de ocultar sus ganas de llorar –buena suerte

-De verdad, lo siento –le digo con un suspiro intentando que me creyera. Le doy un breve beso y cuando me dirijo hacia el lugar escucho una bocina de una moto que estaba por pasar y empapó completamente a Brittany.

-Esto debe ser una broma! –Brittany ya se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Enseguida me crucé y tomé lo primero que había a mano para tirárselo a quien iba en la moto.

-Eres un idiota! –le grito tratando de asegurarme que mi novia se encontrara bien.

-No te preocupes… no quiero que llegues tarde, nos veremos esta noche en el concierto

-¿Concierto? ¿Qué concierto? –trato de bromear un poco para relajar a Brittany pero se ve que lo hice peor. Me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos con su rostro completamente serio.

-¡Estaba bromeando! –le digo entre risas acercándome aún más a ella.

-Podría odiarte a veces ¿Sabes? –ella me dice algo sonriente y yo me inclino para besarla mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Tú amas como soy, nunca podrías odiarme Britt-Britt –le susurro cerca de sus labios y le doy un último beso.

–Nos vemos esta noche.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasó a tu reloj Lezpez? –Puck, mi secretario desde hace años, me pregunta mientras yo firmaba un par de papeles. Me fije, y vi que estaba roto.

-Oh, debí haberlo estrellado contra algo esta mañana… tuve una mañana de locos, así que no me sorprende que haya sucedido esto –le informo.

-Pero dice que son las once –él vuelve a hablarme y suspiro irritada.

-Las agujas debieron moverse entonces idiota… -le contesto con mal tono.

-Dará la hora correcta solamente dos veces al día –

-¡Qué interesante! Enserio, ¿No encuentras algo más útil para decir durante todo el día? Todavía me pregunto por qué te acepté como secretario… -me hablo a mí misma intentando comprender en qué pensaba aquel día que le di ese trabajo.

-Me contrataste porque me debías el favor de aquella vez que te presenté a Brittany, cielo –él me respondió entre risas –aparte de que soy tu mejor amigo

-Ok… Ok… dejémonos de hablar de pavadas, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Me encanta cuando te pones autoritaria –el idiota me responde y le doy un codazo en sus costillas –Ouch!

-Llama a Tranta y cambia mi reservación para las nueve de la noche… y necesito un regalo para –

-La graduación de Brittany –él terminó la frase y me sorprendió de que lo supiera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿A caso no la viste lo contenta y ansiosa que estuvo durante todo este mes? Bailaba por todas partes y su único tema de conversación fue sobre su baile…

-Oh- digo realmente sorprendida. Soy la peor novia del mundo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberla escuchado hablar sobre ello. –en fin, necesito darle una sorpresa… mmm ¿Qué te parece un suéter? ¡Rojo! Ella ama el rojo… le va a encantar –digo sonrientemente y me siento en mi escritorio para buscar algo.

-Ya tiene uno Santana –Puck me informa y levanto mi mirada –es más… lo llevaba puesto la última vez que salimos todos juntos, no paraba de decir lo mucho que le gustaba…

-¿En serio? ¿Y yo donde estaba? –me auto-pregunto, no pudiendo creer lo que él me estaba diciendo.

-Al lado de ella tonta –Puck me responde –deberías prestarle más atención San… -eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de retirarse de mi oficina.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV:**

A pesar de que Santana puede ser fría e ignorarme algunas veces, hoy me hizo sentir la mujer más especial al decirme que nos íbamos a casar pronto. Yo estoy profundamente enamorada de ella y lo único que pienso a futuro es tener una vida junto a mi hermosa morena con hijos y siendo felices. Suspiré alegremente al imaginarme millones de cosas y decidí acomodar un poco. Mientras bailaba apasionadamente uno de los temas que debía presentar esta noche, me tropiezo con algo. Miré hacia abajo y vi un libro. ¿Qué era esto? Lo tomé y lo revisé.

El discurso de Santana.

Oh, Dios.

Se lo había olvidado y sin él, Santana iba a estar en serios problemas. Enseguida tomé el libro y llamé a Quinn para que me buscara y así llevarme hacia el trabajo de Santana.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Quinn!

-Nose por qué te aguanto –Quinn resoplaba y enseguida me incliné para saludarla y meterme dentro de su auto –¡Lindo cabello! ¿Por qué te lo teñiste de rosa? –le pregunto y no pude evitar asociar su cabello con uno de mis unicornios que tenía de colección en la habitación.

-Necesitaba hacer un cambio supongo, gracias igual –Quinn me sonrió - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Oh, cierto! Al edificio de Santana y Puck! –le digo y arrancó el auto a toda prisa.

Ugh, espero llegar a tiempo para darle la carpeta y desearle otra vez suerte.

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

Mi corazón se encontraba a punto de salirme del pecho. Respiré hondo cinco veces y luego decidí que ya era hora de cerrar la puerta y enfrentarme a la mesa en la que se encontraban las veinte personas que estaban esperando para escuchar mi discurso.

-Damas y caballeros… hoy se nos dará la oportunidad de ayudar a la humanidad gracias a este gran avance que se dio durante este último año. Nuestra empresa tuvo la capacidad de encontrar una nueva forma de cambiar la genética en los humanos, permitiéndonos por ejemplo combatir enfermedades que antes no tenían cura –Comencé a caminar hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba la notebook para colocar el pendrive y así abrir un pequeño video -Si ustedes me lo permiten, voy a mostrarles una presentación acerca de lo que les quiero informar –

-Disculpen! –escucho una voz muy conocida que acababa de abrir la puerta. No. Dios, dime que esto no está sucediendo. Traté de cerrar los ojos y pensar que era el estrés. Que era el cansancio que me hacía imaginar cosas, pero me di cuenta que era la triste realidad al seguir escuchando la misma voz –Lamento muchísimo interrumpir la reunión, Miss. Lopez… esto es para usted –giro y me encuentro con nada más ni nada menos que mi querida novia Brittany sosteniendo mi carpeta –creí que podía necesitar esta carpeta… que ya tiene –dijo en voz un poco más baja al observar que la misma carpeta se encontraba abierta sobre la mesa –Oh… está bien… falsa alarma… -bajé la mirada y no pude evitar que la vergüenza y la humillación se apoderara de mí. Quería esconderme en ese mismo instante. Mi trabajo se encontraba en ruinas. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto a mí? –Quería asegurarme que tú-digo él, tuviera todo lo que necesita… quiero decir, Lord Tubbington y yo observamos noches y noches cómo trabajaba en esto y realmente se merece esto perfectamente –levanté mi mirada sin importar que la estuviera mirando con bronca ni con odio, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba haciendo que la gente tuviera lástima de mi trabajo! No, no puede sucederme esto a mí. Años y años de esfuerzo para lograr lo que estaba a punto de conseguir en este mismo día, y Brittany me lo estaba echando a perder –de cualquier modo, esto es mi culpa –volví a bajar mi mirada tratando de convencerme de que podía convertirme en invisible por un momento –Ugh! Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que era gente seria, aburri –antes de que terminara esa palabra la tomé del brazo y la guie hacia puerta. Ya era suficiente.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya deberías irte –le dije y la empujé fuera de la sala. Ni siquiera la miré a los ojos, directamente me di vuelta y me enfrenté con los comerciantes fingiendo que nada había ocurrido –entonces… ¿Continuamos?

Más tarde iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Brittany. Esto debía cambiar, y urgentemente.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV:**

-Tú crees que va a estar enojada conmigo? –le pregunté sinceramente a Quinn mientras ella manejaba.

-No lo creo Britt, deberías dejar de preocuparte… ella siempre fue débil ante a ti, así que.. por más enojada que esté… seguramente se le pasará enseguida –Quinn me sonrió y siguió concentrada en el camino.

-Nos vamos a casar –le digo para cambiar de tema y Quinn frenó inmediatamente.

-¿¡Qué!? –pude ver su rostro de sorpresa y asentí con mi cabeza para afirmarle lo que le había dicho -¿Có-cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cuándo? No puedo creer que hayas logrado que Santana se case… ¡No tienes idea de lo que te envidio! Creí que era igual que Puck en ese sentido –Quinn me decía y yo me reía triunfantemente al saber que tenía un poco dominada a Santana. Es tierno en cierta parte, ¿Verdad? Porque eso demostraba que realmente estaba enamorada de mí y que se imaginaba lo mismo que yo acerca de nuestro futuro.

-Hoy a la mañana me lo dijo mientras discutíamos acerca de la boda de mi madre… ¿No es fantástico? ¡Al fin voy a poder vestirme de blanco, hacer centro de mesas con unicornios y ver vestido de gala lord Tubbington! –dije con tanta emoción que estallamos en risas con Quinn.

-Me hace muy feliz verte así Britt-Britt… - ella me dijo y le sonreí dulcemente mientras me inclinaba para abrazarla como agradecimiento. Luego, mi amiga continuó manejando y yo observaba las calles, hasta que vi Santana caminando rápidamente. Era ella ¿Verdad? Sí, lo era porque llevaba el saco que le había regalado hoy a la mañana.

-¿Qué está haciendo Santana? –le señalo a Quinn y las dos observamos que ella había entrado a una agencia de viaje.

-Ohio –suspiré con alegría. Santana me iba a sorprender esta noche al decirme que al final íbamos a viajar a la boda de mi madre. ¡No lo puedo creer! No veo la hora de que ya sean las siete de la noche y podamos estar juntas a solas y hacerle el amor con todas mis emociones que guardaba dentro de mí.

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

Apagué mi celular y decidí no pensar más en esa reunión. Me dirigí hacia la agencia de viajes para sacar los pasajes para la semana que viene que tenía que viajar por negocios. Estaba completamente segura que ahora iba a tener que continuar con estos viajes ya que había perdido la posibilidad de ascender. Esto no me lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Traté de mantener la calma y miré mi reloj, recordé que estaba roto así que… genial. No tenía hora como para ubicarme. Decidí caminar por un buen rato. Me detuve en una esquina y esperé a un taxi.

-A Clifton Hall, por favor –le informo.

-Es una escuela de danza clásica, ¿Verdad? –el taxista decidió empezar una conversación. Lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, pero nose por qué decidí responderle.

-Sí, hoy en la noche hay un baile –le digo brevemente.

-Su novia es bailarina –él concluyó, ni siquiera me preguntó. Y eso me llamó la atención. ¿Quién era este hombre? No me gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Así es

-Y tiene problemas en su vida amorosa –él siguió arriesgándose. Ok. Esto ya era demasiado. ¿Qué le importaba a este sujeto sobre mi vida amorosa?

-Ok, tuve suficiente cretino… ¿Quién te crees que eres para averiguar y hablar como si nada sobre mi vida amorosa? Entiendo que eres un triste y frustrado tax-

-Lo tomo como un sí –el taxista me interrumpió con una pequeña risita. Esto me estaba molestando demasiado ya.

-Y usted cómo pudo saber eso, ¿Eh? –lo desafío cruzando mis brazos mientras lo observaba desde el espejo que tenía el auto.

-Después de los cantineros, los taxistas somos los que más sabemos de problemas del corazón –el hombre me respondió.

Ok. Estoy empezando a creer en lo que Brittany me había dicho sobre la tribu de marihuana de su gato. Creo que este anciano debe ser uno de ellos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Por qué debería contarle sobre mi vida a usted? –le pregunto con tono enojado.

-Es una buena idea, tal vez el problema se arregle solo… -el hombre respondió y nose por qué algo en mí hizo que me abriera con ese desconocido.

-Parece que no la hago feliz –le digo honestamente -¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien y… no saber.. cómo amarla?

-Entonces sí la amas…

-Sí, muchísimo… -le digo algo confundida. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Es todo lo que importa -¿Ah? No lograba comprender. Siempre creí que hay veces que el amor no es lo suficiente, que también tienen que tener muchas cosas en común una pareja.

-Mañana se va a ir lejos… y quiere que me vaya con ella –digo con un suspiro mientras miro por la ventanilla.

-¿Y si nunca regresara? –él me pregunta así de la nada y me desconcierta del todo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –honestamente. ¿Está loco? Creo que me arrepiento de haber seguido la corriente.

-Vamos, imagínatelo… se despiden en al aeropuerto, sube al avión.. y no la vuelves a ver, ¿Podrías vivir con eso? –me preguntó y por un minuto lo pensé. Mi vida sin Britt-Britt? No sé cómo sería, pero creo que sería completamente distinta. No cabe duda.

-No, no… no podría-le respondí y el taxista se detuvo.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer…- me dijo mientras giró para mirarme a la cara -Apréciala a ella y a lo que tienes… sólo ámala

-Faltan dos cuadras todavía –le digo tratando de no volverme loca y esquivar el tema.

-No puedes llegar con las manos vacías –me dijo y miré que enfrente de mí había una florería.

* * *

Obviamente, llegué bastante tarde. Creo que faltaban apenas unos veinte minutos para que terminara, igual mi excusa perfecta podría ser que la reunión se había demorado. Total ella nunca lo iba a saber. Una vez que había terminado la función, decidí esperarla y enseguida vino corriendo hacia a mí para besarme.

-Estuviste increíble –le dije y le entregué el ramo de rosas.

-Aw! Son preciosas San! Gracias! –me agradeció y volvió a besarme. Enseguida la tomé de la mano para guiarla hacia Tranta, debíamos conversar seriamente y ya. Estábamos caminando cuando siento que alguien nos detiene.

-Miss. Pierce! Se veía muy bonita! Fue la mejor de todas! –un pequeño nene rubio se colgaba de los brazos de Brittany, quien se mostraba más que contenta –si tan sólo tuviera unos años más estoy seguro que usted sería mi novia -¿Es enserio lo que acababa de decir este chico insolente? Ugh. Seguramente era uno de esos alumnos a quienes ella se ofrecía voluntariamente para ayudarlos a bailar. Ugh, genial ahora vamos a estar demoradas.

-Estuvo semanas tratando de buscar el regalo perfecto para usted Miss Pierce, realmente mi hijo la adora –un hombre mayor se acercó y le entregó un regalo.

-Aww… tú sabes que eres mi alumno preferido Thomas… -Brittany lo volvió a abrazar y le agradeció por el regalo. Estaban a punto de comenzar una conversación cuando decidí interrumpirlos.

-Deberíamos irnos –le digo y Brittany abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir.

-Oh… sentimos mucho haberla retenido por unos minutos Señoritas… esperamos verlas pronto –el hombre dijo y se retiró inmediatamente con el niño al ver mi cara de malhumor.

-Eso fue muy irrespetuoso de tu parte Santana… era mi alumno preferido! –Brittany se quejó.

-Necesitamos hablar

* * *

-Fue un desastre. Recién me avisaron que Dunbar no hizo el negocio, Trahern se enojó y yo estoy en graves problemas…

-Oh Dios, Santana lo siento tanto! –en sus ojos se notaba la pena que sentía por lo que me había ocurrido, pero yo sabía dentro mío que ella nunca podría comprender lo que esto significaba para mí. Yo era una fracasada.

-Guárdatelo –le dije de una forma bastante dura –Olvídalo. ¿Qué más pasó? –le pregunto por su día tratando de olvidar lo que a mí me había sucedido. Ella enseguida sonrío al recordar lo que había hecho.

-Quinn tiene mañana una exhibición en una importante galería.. así que durante la tarde fui con Lord Tubbington a ayudarla –

-Suena divertido –digo sarcásticamente. ¿Cómo puede mostrarse tan feliz e indiferente enfrente de mí? Realmente no siente compasión? Culpa? Algo? No lo sé.

-¿Quieres… bailar? –Brittany me preguntó de la nada al escuchar que habían puesto música en el restaurant. ¿Es una broma verdad? Ja.

-¿Enserio me lo estás preguntando? –le digo mientras la observo fijamente.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta tarde? Porque te llamé millones de veces y no contestaste… -ella bajó la mirada y concentró su atención en la mesa mientras jugaba con los cubiertos. Genial, ahora va a venir con su papel de novia celosa? Dios.

-Lo apagué. No quería saber de nadie. Me pasé el resto del día caminando y pensando… -le dije la verdad

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre nosotras y si vamos a funcionar –le dije crudamente y su mirada se encontró con la mía instantáneamente. Por más que me mataba ver sus ojos azules llorosos… yo iba a continuar hablando. Ella tiene que entender lo que pienso -Tienes que admitir que esta mañana no fue de lo mejor y que la junta fue peor… -le digo como si fuera algo obvio y lógico. ¿Qué pareja perdonaría eso? Por culpa de ella casi me despiden -Conocí a un taxista y hablamos…

-¿Hablaste con un taxista de –

-Fue muy bueno… me hizo darme cuenta de que aunque tú y yo tenemos problemas también compartimos mucho, nos divertimos mutuamente y yo debería apreciar eso… -dije con suspiro, tratando de calmar mi furia interior -y a pesar de este horrible día… yo te adoro… y lo que quiero decir… es que quiero seguir contigo, realmente quiero.. ¿Ok? –terminé de hablar con una sonrisa, pero me llamó la atención al ver que ella se inclinó sobre la silla y sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir una tras de otra sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué rayos hice ahora? Le acabo de decir que no quiero terminar la relación, que aunque ella sea así de torpe y despistada… quiero seguir.

-No

-¿Qué? –creo haber escuchado mal.

-Yo no quiero seguir… -dijo algo ahogada por el llanto. Miró hacia a su alrededor pensando en lo que me iba a decir y luego retornó su mirada hacia a mí - Santana, si yo me quedaría aquí en Londres… sería por ti, por nosotras.. y lo haría con todo mi corazón si pensara que lo nuestro es especial

-Lo es! –le digo sin dudar.

-¿En serio? Nunca me dices nada de ti, ni siquiera de lo que sientes, no quieres conocer a mi familia y olvidaste mi graduación… te alejaste de mi alumno preferido como si fuera algo contagioso ... –ella me reprocha sobre lo anterior. ¿En serio? Tanta importancia le da a ese maldito chico? -sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, pero siento que soy la segunda prioridad para ti… y eso duele… la peor parte es que empiezo a acostumbrarme

-No entiendo –digo sin poder comprender ni creer lo que estoy escuchando con mis propios oídos. Tantas cosas nos aguantamos una de la otra y ahora ella me dice que no puede seguir? Ja, debe ser una broma no? Acaso hoy es el día de los inocentes?

-Lo sé.. y eso me mata - ¿Qué quiso decirme con eso? Intenté preguntarle a qué se refería cuando ella volvió a hablar-Si hubiera habido un día, Santana, un solo día… en que nada importara más que nosotras…

-Te adoro! –le grité para que entendiera de que de verdad significa algo muy importante para mí.

-Yo no quiero ser adorada, quiero ser amada! –ella m gritó y arrojó la servilleta sobre el plato para luego levantarse, buscar su abrigo.

-A dónde te vas? –le pregunto sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me quedaré en lo de Quinn y mañana me iré al aeropuerto… no puedo seguir más con esto –me dijo y comenzó a caminar. Enseguida me paré, tomé mi saco y comencé a perseguirla. Esto no iba a quedarse así.

-Hoy te vi en la agencia de viajes, ¿A dónde vas? –giró para preguntarme. Su rostro todo empapado con lágrimas.

-Johannesburgo, negocios –le dije sinceramente, pero parece ser que debo mentir de ahora en más, porque ella negó con la cabeza y luego salió corriendo del restaurant. ¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Britt, Britt! Espera ¿Sí? –traté de impedir que cerrara la puerta del taxi. Quería hablar bien con ella.

-Por favor no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme… -le digo mientras sostenía la puerta. Lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue silencio -¿Quieres decir que no te voy a volver a ver?

-¿Va a entrar o no? –el taxista nos interrumpió. Miré bien quién era y era el mismo hombre con el que había hablado antes. ¿Qué mierda?

-Adentro o afuera, amiga… es su elección –volvió a decirme, cuando estaba por hablarle otra vez a Brittany, ella cerró fuertemente la puerta dejándome afuera. Por un momento me quedé congelada observando cómo se alejaba. Sentí cómo un gran vacío se adueñaba de mí, las puntas de mis dedos dolían, mi pecho se sentía pesado y tenía ganas de llorar. Ahí comprendí que no podía dejarla ir, de que la necesitaba conmigo. Fuimos hechas para estar juntas, yo no podía permitir esto. Cuando vi que el taxi se detuvo en el semáforo comencé a correr.

-Brittany! –grité para que me esperara. Iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para arreglar nuestra relación. Yo la necesitaba. Cuando estaba alcanzándolos, el taxi comenzó a moverse y de pronto…

**CRUSH!**

Lo único que pude ver fue cómo un auto arrastraba al taxi en donde estaba mi novia.

_No._

Mis piernas se paralizaron y mi cuerpo se cayó al suelo. Mis ojos no parpadeaban, mi corazón se detuvo y no podía reaccionar, ni pensar ni procesar la información. Hasta que escuché gritos de personas. Allí fue cuando reaccioné y entre lágrimas comencé a correr hacia el taxi desesperadamente.

_'¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡No podría soportarlo!'_ mi mente gritaba constantemente mientras trataba de buscar la forma de sacar a Britt de allí. Estaba todo destrozado, no sabía cómo podía quitarla de allí, su cuerpo estaba trabado con todas las partes del auto y mi cuerpo temblaba del terror.

-Brittany, no! Cariño, por favor! No! Ayúdenme! Ayúdenme!

Lo único que podía era gritar y rezar que esto no era real.

* * *

Corrí. Corrí por todo el hospital siguiendo a los médicos, tratando de seguir a esa camilla que iba rapidísimo. Podía ver que los ojos del amor de mi vida seguían algo abiertos.

_Ella tiene que vivir. Por favor Dios, no permitas que suceda esto. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella._

No pude alcanzar esa camilla. Llegué justo cuando las puertas de la sala de cirugía se habían cerrado. Igualmente, a pesar que odiaba ver las operaciones, me mantuve observando desde la ventanilla aunque yo sabía que no estaba permitido. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, la estaban llenando de tubos por todos lados.

_Su rostro giró hacia mi dirección._

Mi corazón latía como loco. Quería entrar a esa sala y tomar su mano y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien. Suplicarle que no me deje.

-Bebé… por favor… no te vayas… quédate conmigo… te amo –era lo único que podía decir mientras veía cómo sus ojos se iban cerrando y nuestra conexión se iba perdiendo.

No importaba cuánta reanimación hicieran los médicos… su cuerpo ya no respondía.

Comencé a gritar e intentar abrir esa puerta pero unos guardias me sujetaban e impedían que lo lograra. Empecé a pegar, a maldecir, a rogar entre lágrimas que me dejaran entrar. Pero ya todo era en vano, vi con mis propios ojos cómo tapaban su cuerpo con una sábana blanca.

_La había perdido._

Dejé de pegar y ahí me soltaron en el suelo agarrándome del pantalón de uno de los guardias. El dolor que sentía era adimensional. Era insoportable. Me estaba ahogando con mi propia respiración y lágrimas.

Me di cuenta que también me había perdido a mí misma, porque con ella se había ido todo mi ser. Todo lo que había logrado ser y cambiar, absolutamente todo.

-Shhh… Shhhh –escuchaba que la voz de Quinn me susurraba al oído mientras su llanto se unía al mío. Mientras ella intentaba levantarme, secaba un poco mis lágrimas.

-Vamos a estar bien cariño –su voz estaba quebrada, y tanto ella como yo sabíamos que era totalmente mentira eso, porque…

_Ya nada tenía más sentido._

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... review? comentariooss, protestas, críticas... lo que sea es muuuy bienvenido :) muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y leer esta historia.**  
_

_**Mucha suerte y espero que hayan comenzado bien este 2013!**_

_**XX Buss-**_


	2. Am I Crazy?

**Hola a todos nuevamente! Sé que tal vez no les atrapó porque a lo mejor creyeron que era un sólo capítulo, pero no... tengo en mente variar un poco la situación para hacer más larga la historia... porque sino va a resultar muy corta. Espero que les guste este capítulo! Besos! :)**

**Holip**: Gracias por sieeempre comentar mis historias jajaj y sí, adivinaste lo que iba a pasar... sino tenías razon, no tenía sentido. Espero que te atrape esta trama! Besos! ;)

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

Abrí los ojos ante tanta claridad que atacaba e irritaba mis ojos.

Era otro día.

Ni siquiera me acordaba cómo había terminado en mi cama, lo único que podía memorar era el hospital y…

_Brittany._

Recordé que nada había cambiado, que estaba sola y que ya no la tenía junto a mí. Miré hacia mi mesita de luz, había un retrato con nuestra foto en la que ambas sonreíamos muy enamoradas. Enseguida sentí lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas y mi corazón doler. Tomé la fotografía y la llevé contra mi pecho. Me coloqué en mi posición fetal y choqué contra algo. Más abajo, en mis rodillas, se encontraba Lord Tubbington. Lo agarré aunque el gato había protestado.

-Sé que nunca me quisiste… pero eres lo único que me quedas –le susurré y lo atraje junto a mí. Era cierto. Era lo único que me quedaba de Brittany y lo iba a cuidar con toda mi alma. Lo iba a cuidar… como tenía que haberla cuidado a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo le hablas y abrazas a Lord Tubbington por la madrugada? –escuché la voz indudable de…

_OH DIOS MÍO._

No podía ser.

_Ohdios,ohdios,ohdios_

No podía estar sucediéndome esto. Es imposible, ¿Verdad? Seguramente seguía dormida imaginándome cosas… o tal vez anoche me había drogado con un poco de marihuana del gato y por ello estaba así hoy. O quizás ya había enloquecido.

Mi corazón latía increíblemente fuerte y muy veloz, parecía que iba a explotar. El pánico se apoderaba de mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía girarme en la cama para enfrentar a mi realidad. Aunque no lo quería hacer en lo absoluto.

Tragué saliva duramente, y afirmando mi agarre sobre el gato como para tranquilizar mis nervios, giré.

Brittany estaba en la cama mirándome sonrientemente.

OH DIOS MÍO. DIOS SANTO Y TODAS LAS VÍRGENES.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grité desesperada e histéricamente agarrando el gato tan fuerte que soltó un maullido y se cayó de la cama. Empecé a saltar en reversa alejándome de la cama sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando.

-Era broma! San… tranquilízate… es más me alegra muchísimo que hagas las paces con Lord –

-T-t-tú –comencé a tartamudear sin poder lograr decir algo coherente. ¿Cómo podría lograrlo si yo sabía que mi novia estaba muerta y ahora la estoy mirando a los ojos? ¿Había enloquecido del todo? No dejaba de temblar mientras la señalaba con mi dedo índice.

-¿Yo? –Brittany me miraba asustada, con su ceja levantada y lentamente acercándose a mí. Cada paso que ella hacía, yo retrocedía.

-T-tú e-estás a-a-aquí –logré decir. ¿Qué mierda? ¿¡Por qué no podía hablar!? ¡Me estaba poniendo histérica y paranoica!

-Sí… y me estás asustando San... –mi rubia me confesó con esos grandes ojos azules mirándome con miedo. Si ella tenía miedo, yo estaba aterrorizada. No sabía si lo que estaba mirando era un fantasma, su alma… o lo que rayos fuera. Pero sí sabía que era espeluznante y me estaba por agarrar un ataque al corazón.

-Está bien… voy a acercarme a ti y te voy a abrazar… -ella me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí. Yo a la vez retrocedía y le negaba con mi dedo índice para que se mantuviera alejada de mí, pero en un momento quedé atrapada contra una pared y no tenía escapatoria. Mi corazón aumentaba la frecuencia de sus latidos a punto de estallar.

Cuando Brittany me abrazó y pude sentir su cuerpo y oler su perfume… me puse tensa sin poder creer que esto era real, que ella era real.

-Wo-wow… -logré exhalar y soltar la respiración que había retenido por unos segundos. Me dejé tranquilizar por los masajes que sus manos me estaban dando en mi espalda para que me relajara. Un beso en mi cuello hizo que volviera a sonreír atontadamente y que mi corazón se acelerara pero esta vez por causa positiva.

Ella estaba viva. Todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla.

-No pasa nada… todo va a estar bien –ella me susurraba al oído con su voz siempre tan dulce mientras yo la abrazaba y la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, necesitando sentirla y aferrarme a ella. Comencé a llorisquear de alegría y desesperación al saber que ella seguía junto a mí.

-Ohhh… te voy a extrañar mucho San –Britt se quejó y se soltó de mi embrace para mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo también! Y muchísimo! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos! Debes creerme! –empecé a decirle desesperadamente para que me creyera mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. La tomé del rostro con mis dos manos mientras caminaba hacia nuestra cama nuevamente.

-Erm… te creo… pero no me gusta causarte tanto dolor –Brittany me contestó mientras acariciaba mis mejillas - ¿Por qué en vez de extrañarme no vienes conmigo a Ohio? –me preguntó alegremente y sobresaltando un poco.

Y ahí me volví a desesperar.

-N-no no puedo Brittany –le dije y me alejé nuevamente, retrocediendo hacia el lugar que estábamos antes.

-Definitivamente no vas a venir… -concluía y bajó la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama -me lo imaginaba

-No puedo! –grité mientras me agarraba del cabello tratando de no volverme loca. Es que… hey. Sinceramente, no es fácil despertarse de una pesadilla tan real y luego despertarse y encontrar que nada había cambiado y parecía seguir en ese sueño. No sé ustedes, pero esto me seguía asustando.

-Lo sé, lo sé… negocios, reuniones importantes… trabajo –dijo mientras movía sus manos, sin mover su mirada de sus piernas.

_Trabajo._

En el sueño tuve una junta… y ahora que recuerdo…

-La junta! Tu-tuve una junta y tú… -caminé rápidamente hacia a ella y traté de explicarle lo que había soñado intentando no sonar estúpida, pero me quedé sin palabras –Tú…

-Hey… cálmate ¿Sí? –Brittany se levantó de la cama y tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos –estás muy bien preparada para hoy y vas a hacerlo muy bien… aparte faltan cuatro horas para la reunión y tienes tiempo de sobra para ensayar tu discurso –ella me aseguró y me besó lentamente. Ese beso dio un sacudón por todo mi cuerpo e instantáneamente coloqué mis brazos en su cintura para atraerla hacia a mí y besarla con más fuerza. Cuando iba a profundizar el beso, Brittany se alejó y comenzó a caminar. Otra vez el pánico se apoderó de mí.

-No te vayas! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunto siguiendo sus pasos.

-Siéntate y no muevas tu sexy trasero de ahí –me dijo una vez que me empujó en la cama –y no espíes!

-Hay un regalo –dije mientras iba recordando lo que había sucedido en mi sueño –Esto no puede estar pasando –me dije a mí misma. No, definitivamente no puede estar ocurriendo esto.

-Sí puede… me gusta comprarte cosas –Brittany me respondió desde el vestidor –y quería despedirme apropiadamente –terminó de hablar y volvió a aparecer. Llevaba puesto un saco negro, el mismo con el que había soñado, y lucía unos zapatos rojo lucifer con tacos muy altos.

-Lo compré hace un par de días al ver que te había gustado tanto –Me dijo con una sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja –y además… esto no es todo –me advirtió cambiando de tono de voz a uno más sensual. Dejó caer el saco negro mostrando una lencería erótica. Llevaba puesto unas bragas que hacían juego con el corpiño con los zapatos, de color rojo y negro. También tenía unas ligas que hacían que sus piernas largas lucieran mucho más sexy de lo que ya estaban y luego terminaba con unas medias cortas que eran rojas pero más transparente.

-Oh, Dios mío! –giré mi cabeza para desviar mis ojos ante lo que estaba viendo. No era que no me había gustado. ¡Todo lo contrario! Pero si en ese momento estaría en mi estado normal, sin duda le hubiera dado el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida en ese instante. Pero justamente, no me encontraba en mi estado normal. Peor al saber que las cosas que estaban sucediendo eran en el mismo orden que en mi sueño.

-Ok… no era esa reacción la que esperaba –Brittany dijo afligida y enseguida se cubrió con el saco -¿Tengo celulitis en las piernas? –empezó a cuestionar su cuerpo y enseguida me sentí culpable. ¿Cómo podría dudar de su cuerpo? Es el más bello y sexy que hay en la tierra. Y me siento privilegiada de poder besarlo y hacerlo mío.

-No, nonono –le negué rápidamente provocando que volviese a mirarme con sus ojos tristes. 'Ok, respira hondo, y deja de ser una jodida cobarde y cuéntale lo que realmente te pasa Lopez!', mi mente me gritaba y tenía razón –Es que… tuve una terrible pesadilla y parece que no puedo olvidarla –le dije la verdad, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación, aunque sabía que ella ni nadie podría comprenderme.

-Tú… y… y yo… -comencé a hablar, pero había tantas cosas que quería contarle que parecía lograr un efecto contrario, porque no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca y esto me estaba volviendo loca.

-…¿Nosotros? –yo sabía que Britt intentaba seguir lo que yo decía, que hacía todo lo que podía para entenderme. Pero, ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr si yo actuaba como una idiota que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra? Ugh, esto era frustrante.

-Creo que deberías relajarte… y olvidarte de esa pesadilla –interrumpió mi estado de shock mientras se acercaba hacia a mí. Se quitó el saco, arrojándolo en algún lugar de nuestra habitación y luego me llevó a nuestra cama.

–y creo que yo sé cómo ayudarte en eso –me susurró al oído mientras se quitaba el sujetador, dejando al aire libre sus perfectos pechos. Por un minuto bloqueé mi mente y me dejé llevar por lo que estaba viviendo.

Tal vez era una simple pesadilla y no debía hacerle caso...

_Eso espero._

* * *

_**Y? Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan? Cualquier comentario,crítica o sugerencia es bienvenido! Saludos y que tengan un buen jueves! **_

_**XX Bussh**_


End file.
